User talk:Gloryman3
Some problems 1. Don't tell me what to do. I hate that. 2. I know all about the M14 and M1 Garand Variants so don't tell me I'm wrong and I know about the T20E2 and not all of them failed. 3. You just got here so stop telling people that are more experienced what to do. Got it? Your post Now, I'm sorry for being a bit angry. I was at Boy Scout Camp and had some problems with other scouts. But make sure not tell people that they have no life, they are arogant, ect. because that can lead to serious problems and cause you getting banned. And please sign your posts. User:MIA Epic 20:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question The badges don't do anything, they are kind of like Achievement on the Xbox or Trophies on the PS3. -MerchantofDeath 00:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) vandalism I can ban him. And all the other vandalists... There's one question though: Why now? JerryWiffle ' 20:37, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Watch this video. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 00:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: I gave you custodian, so you should be able to rollback and protect pages now. --Callofduty4 21:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) re:vandalism Done. I had to manually undo everything, so you might have to edit some things that were left out or were deleted. 'JerryWiffle ''' 21:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Glory. Sorry for sounding like a jerk back before. Friends? ?_? Happy B-Day for me! XD 2 days to go 16:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) are you the man who made the survival thing because i want to join Your Fanfic I have my character for your fanfic Here it is: *Lance Perrier *12/17/1986, Brooklyn, New York *1st Force Recon, 3rd Marines, U.S. Marine Corps, U.S. Armed Forces. *M4A1 with a ACOG Sight, Laser Sight, and Foregrip, M249 with a foregrip and EOTech Holo Sight, M9, and C4. *USMC Lightweight Helmet with goggles, Backpack, Grenade Pouches, Ammo pouches, and MARPAT uniform (any camo for each environment). *6'1, 195 lbs, Black, Brown eyes, Jarhead, Athletic. *Comic/Jokitive, Serious (at times), *Heavy Infatry Admin You now have admin tools. You can delete pages, protect pages, and block users. Please use these well! Good luck and happy editing! --Callofduty4 01:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Gloryman, did you see my new fanfic? Btw, congrats on becoming an admin :D DeadRaiser Beware 17:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey look at my new wiki page. www.gundamseeddestinyempirebattlelog.wikia.com and tell me what you think. hey can you delete my Phillip Uchiha page plz and look at my Gundam SEED Destiny Empire page when you have the chance thank you. CaptainPhillipUchiha 15:35, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: I really don't know. I'd have to say the Tornado, since in R:FoC, I did use certain vehicles for numerous factions, such as the LAV-AD and the PAK-FA. 22:20, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Or you can copy-paste the source coding from my WW3 page or DeadRaiser's Cuba-American War and replace the info with your own. That's what I did for WW3, copy-pasted from DeadRaiser's page and substituted my own info for his. 00:56, April 24, 2012 (UTC) CONFUSED So is this wiki relating to made up Call of duty Fan fiction or is it Fiction we're have to find in the cod series? hey you get on chat 15:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Please do, thank you. ''»Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons«'' Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 13:12, May 11, 2012 (UTC) re: Hey Hmm... I'll try and contribute if I find any time to go on here :D And thanks for inviting me :) ''EternalBlaze'' 00:06, May 22, 2012 (UTC) No thank you. Just leave them partially protected unless I request otherwise. ''»Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons«'' Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 01:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Writer template BTW, I made a writer template yesterday, so people can can mark pages as their property. I've already added it to most of my pages. To demonstrate: For your articles, you would code it as , so that the name on the template is yours rather than "sum name go here". Adding this to your pages also would automatically add Category:Gloryman3 to them as well, provided that a page isn't already in that category. ''»Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons«'' Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 03:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry. i didn't notice your article. i'll change it now. - Lewody1 MediaWiki Hey Gman. I was wondering if you could put this script into the Mediawiki:Common.js page: importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); What this does is allows collapisble tables to be created and I would greatly appreciate if you could add this in. It doesn't require a specific spot on the page, so put it anywhere. Thanks! Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 15:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Modern Warfare 4 Hi I've changed the Modern Warfare 4 Category to Lewodys Modern Warfare 4 if that is ok. Sorry about the delay i was in london visiting my sister Lewody 1 6/7/12 Re: Hey I used an HTML tag called "tabber". To make it easier for you, I could just copy and paste an example of how to create a tabber. Example= This is an example. |-| So yeah= yeah |-| the second tab thing= lolololol So basically, you create the tabber tag by ''' and below that you would put the title of the first tab in, with an equals sign (=) at the end of it. On the line below, you put any information you want in the tab and when you're done with that, you will have to put |-| after in order to close the current tab. To start a new tab, you continue the same process you did before. And make sure when you are finished with the tabber, close the HTML tag with '. Um, I'm sorry if this is unclear, but you can just copy and paste source from Vauxite Squad if you want (and then change the information). The source code for the tabber I created here is available as well. 'EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 22:40, 7/6/2012 Chat Join chat NAO! :P Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 15:20, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Gman, I finally settled on this song to use on the Halo: Demons of Hope tabber I'm building in my sandbox. What do you think? »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 04:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, I can't give you a YouTube link... It's a long story... Are you sure you can't get it to work? It works just fine for me. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 18:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Since you're admin... Could you delete the Kid SEAL pages? 14:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) It's not edited. Someone made a water color painting of the photo. Also, I'm using it for another purpose. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 14:36,8/20/2012 14:36, August 20, 2012 (UTC)